Pilot episode
Pilot episode 'is the pilot of the The Plankton Show series and the first episode of season 1. Characters *Sheldon J. Plankton *'Plankton's Mom *'Plankton's Dad' Plot Plankton moves from New Kelp City to the Bikini Bottom. Transcript *''shot opens to Plankton’s house. In the front yard, there is a “SOLD” sign.'' *''shot goes to Plankton talking to his mom'' *'Plankton: '''Mom, why do we have to move? I like it here, I have many friends here. *'Plankton’s Mom: I’m sorry, but your father has lost his job and the only suitable job for him was in Bikini Bottom. We have to move to the Bikini Bottom so we can be closer to his job. Now go pack up your stuff. We leave in a few minutes. *''goes inside to pack up his stuff'' *'Plankton: '''Man, I like it here in New Kelp City. I really don’t want to move to Bikini Bottom. Oh well, maybe Bikini Bottom will be good like New Kelp City. *'Plankton’s Mom: Plankton, time to go! *'Plankton: '''Coming mom! *heads to the car. Plankton goes into the car sadly'' *'Plankton’s Mom: '''Ready to go sweetie? *'Plankton: I guess. *'Plankton’s Mom: '''Bikini Bottom is a couple hours away so you may want to get some sleep. *'Plankton: ''yawns Okay. *'Plankton’s Mom: Have a good nap. *'Narrator: '''A few hours later. *'Plankton’s Mom: 'Plankton wake up, we’re here. *'Plankton: 'Wow, Bikini Bottom looks so beautiful. *'Plankton’s Mom: 'Yep, and Bikini Bottom has a good education system. We’re almost there sweetie, just a few blocks away. *looks at the horizon. He sees a jogger, someone walking their worm, and someone exercising. He then sees his new house'' *'Plankton’s Mom: '''Okay, Plankton we’re here. *'Plankton: 'Finally, my butt is killing me. *car stops at the new house. The new house is a one-storied brown house with 4 windows in the first story.'' *'''Plankton’s Mom: I’ll help your father unpack while you go inside and unpack your stuff. *'Plankton: '''Okay. *goes into the new house and unpacked his stuff in the living room'' *'Plankton: '''So what’s for dinner? *'Plankton’s Mother: 'I don’t know. Your father says he wants to order Chinese/ You want Chinese Plankton? *'Plankton: 'Sure. *transition to Plankton’s family eating dinner *'Plankton’s Father: '''So tomorrow, I’ll start working on my new job at the Bikini Bottom Post Office. I’m excited to start my new job stamping. *'Plankton: 'Cool. Mom, where am I going to school tomorrow? *'Plankton’s Mother: 'Your going to Bikini Bottom Elementary School. *'Plankton: 'I’m nervous about going to school tomorrow. What if I don’t make new friends? What if? *'Plankton’s Mother: 'Plankton, don’t worry sweetie. I think you will make new friends. *'Plankton’s Father: 'Yeah, just be yourself and introduce yourself and don’t do anything stupid. *'Plankton’s Mother: 'Honey, really? What the crap? *'Plankton’s Father: 'Sorry honey. *'Plankton’s Mother: 'Like your father said, just be yourself and you will make a lot of friends. *'Plankton: 'Thanks mom and dad. *'Plankton’s Mom: 'Now go take a bath and go to bed. I’ll tuck you in soon. *transition to Plankton’s Mom finishing a bedtime story'' *'Plankton’s Mom: '''And they lived happily ever after. The end. *'Plankton: 'Mom, I’m still nervous about tomorrow. I’m not sure if I can make new friends. *'Plankton’s Mom: 'Don’t worry. Just take our advice and you will do fine. *'Plankton: 'Okay. *'Plankton’s Mom: 'Good night sweetie. You have a big day tomorrow. *'Plankton: 'Good night mommy. *Mom turns off the light'' *'Plankton: '''I hope I make new friends. I hope Bikini Bottom will be as good as New Kelp City. Time to go to asleep. *goes to sleep.'' *''transition'' Trivia * This is the pilot episode of the show Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:The Plankton show category Category:G Category:The Plankton show episodes Category:Season 1 of the Plankton show